


Good Vibrations

by Notsoawesomenerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut, smut with a vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Chloe gets a package in the mail that Beca selflessly helps her learn to use.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I don't love how this one turned out. I think it was hotter in my imagination than when I put it into writing. But I have other things I'm excited about working on and I was tired of staring at this hoping that it would magically become something I loved lol But hopefully some people like it a little bit. Be on the lookout for some other things as well as my 2 long-term fics. :)

**Good Vibrations**

There was a quick knock on the door and then the sound of a light thud. Beca opened the door to retrieve a package a few seconds later. She wasn’t expecting one and as she figured, Chloe’s name was on the label.

“Chloe! You got a package!” Beca shouted as she started opening it.

Beca and Chloe had moved in together after college, both desperately needing a roommate to stay afloat as they started their budding careers. Factoring in the time spent in the bella house, they had lived together for six years. They were as close as they could possibly be as friends. So when packages arrived, it was not uncommon or strange for either one of them to open it even if it was addressed to the other. 

Beca had opened the box, which revealed a smaller package. So she started on opening that.

“Beca! Wait!” Chloe came sprinting from her room “Don’t open…” She froze when she saw Beca standing in the living room with a velvety purple bag, the contents of which left little to the imagination. “It…”

“Chloe Beale. You dirty bird!” Beca’s grin spread rapidly on her face.

“Give me that!” Chloe snatched it out of Beca’s hands, knowing she was turning the shade of a cherry tomato considering how her cheeks literally felt on fire.

“Dude, when did you order that?”

“About a week ago.” Chloe folded her arms, hiding the bag. 

“Why?”

“Because, Beca, we’re quarantined. Its put a temporary and abrupt stop to my sex life.” Chloe sounded exasperated. “And I’ve never used one before. I figured I needed to do something a little different to give me some...relief.” 

“Oh.” Beca nodded slowly, a little shocked by the honesty, knowing she would have crawled into some hole to hide for the rest of her days if the roles were reversed. “I have one.” She admitted before she could realize her mouth was moving.

“Really?” Chloe seemed to relax a bit by the admission.

“Yeah.” Beca swallowed hard as her thoughts were swirling around in her head. She felt blush rise to her own cheeks as a certain idea popped into her brain, along with a corresponding visual.

“What did you just think about?” Chloe giggled as she stepped closer.

“What? N-nothing!”

“Beca Mitchell, how long have we known each other? I know you better than anyone. Spill.”

“Dude, no.” Beca laughed awkwardly as she tried to spin around to the kitchen.

“Come on, its only fair. I had a moment of utter embarrassment just now. Make it even.” She poked at Beca’s ribs. When Beca remained quiet, Chloe pulled out the big guns with her puppy dog eyes and pout. 

“Fine!” Beca caved immediately. “I just...thought…”

“Yeesss…” Chloe waved her hand to hurry Beca along.

“Just...that...maybe I could...show you how to...you know...use it. Since you’ve never...before.” Beca kept her eyes glued to the floor.

“Oh.” Chloe sounded surprised. She never expected such a suggestion from the brunette. “That...is interesting.”

“I’m sorry I said anything, that’s so awkward.” Beca covered her face with her hands.

“No.” Chloe’s voice was lower now as she reached out to grab Beca by the wrists. “I like that idea.”

“You do?” Beca’s head jerked up.

“Mhm.” Chloe nodded as her gaze searched Beca’s face. “I mean, we have been running out of interesting ideas to do with each other during this whole isolation thing.”

Beca just nods dumly as they stand in the kitchen in silence for a moment. Chloe bites her lip, thinking of how to actually start this. 

“Alright, come on.” She sighs and grabs Beca by the wrist and leads her to her bedroom. Chloe pulls the vibrator out, puts batteries in, grabs some lube from her nightstand and hands them to Beca. And Beca just stood there staring at the thing like it was a bomb.

“What? I thought you have one?” Chloe put her hands on her hips, playfully questioning.

“I do.” Beca clears her throat. “I’ve just never been in the presence of anyone else while using it." 

“First time for everything.” Chloe shrugs and starts removing her shorts.

“What are you doing?!” Beca closes her eyes and tilts her head towards the ceiling. 

“Well, Beca.” Chloe said in her best patronizing tone. “I figured if you’re going to demonstrate, I shouldn’t be wearing shorts. And you’ve seen me naked like a dozen times, chill out.” 

“Dude.” Beca opens her eyes and sees Chloe resting on her elbows on the bed. 

“Come on.” Chloe pats the bed by her knees. Beca slowly climbs up with Chloe, trying not to look down between Chloe’s legs.

“If you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to.” Chloe said softly. 

“You want me to, though?” Beca asked with a measure of hope in her voice.

“Yeah.” Chloe breathed out with a nod of her head. 

“Alright, um. Well lie down.” Beca motions at Chloe’s upper body as she moved herself to hover over Chloe’s midsection. “This doesn’t have to be weird, right?”

“No. Just one friend helping out another.” Chloe shifted on the bed, more eager to get started than she originally thought. “Its not like we’re actually having sex...right?”

“Right.” Beca huffed out a laugh. “So um, just tell me if something feels bad, okay?” 

“Kay.” Chloe grinned as she watched Beca slide her hand along the shaft to cover it in lube. 

“I feel like we should’ve watched porn before or something.” Beca commented dryly, making both of them laugh, successfully popping the awkward bubble that was hovering over her. They spent a moment just looking at each other until the buzzing sound startled Chloe. 

This was actually happening. 

Beca ran the vibrator slowly along Chloe’s folds, just teasing. But it still made Chloe clench her eyes shut and let out an airy breath. Beca moved it back and forth for a minute, letting Chloe adjust to the sensation. Chloe’s hips started rolling slowly, matching the pace Beca had with the vibrator. Beca then moved it up to circle around Chloe’s clit, making the redhead buck her hips and arch her back in surprise.

“Shit.” Chloe huffed as she dropped a hand to her head. Beca just smirked as she continued moving the toy around before finally pushing it slowly into Chloe’s entrance. She watched Chloe bite her lip and breathe heavily below her. It was quite a sight. 

This should be weird. This should be really weird. But Beca felt nothing but contentment watching Chloe approach her climax. She knows how it feels and how much of a stress relief it can be. She’d often wondered what it would feel like when she used her own, if she didn’t have to worry about moving the vibrator herself but could just lay back and enjoy the sensations. She was helping Chloe experience that. So it wasn’t weird for her to just be helping Chloe achieve that. 

Her mind wandered to what she liked doing with her own vibrator. What made her slow approaching orgasm happen in a snap. She smirked as she anticipated Chloe’s reaction. She slowly moved it deeper into Chloe while leaning forward so that the shaft could pulsate against Chlo’s clit. She was searching for that spot that always made her lose it. 

“Ohh fuck, Beca!” Chloe’s body jerked violently against the bed, and Beca smiled in her head thinking ‘found it!’ 

“Is that good?” Beca asked, knowing the answer.

“Yyeah. Just...shiiit..stay there.” Chloe’s hips bucked hard as she thrusted her hips so that her clit rubbed constantly and firmly against the toy. Beca struggled to stay in the same spot rubbing quick circles over the now red and swollen clit. She rocked herself gently as she thrusted the vibrator against Chloe, realizing she would probably need her own relief soon. 

“Beca! Fuck…” Chloe jerked hard once more before biting her lip hard and letting out a guttural moan, tensing all her muscles before collapsing onto the mattress. Beca hadn’t moved from her position, but she still held the vibrator in place. Chloe quickly reached out to grab Beca’s wrist. 

“Too sensitive.” Chloe gasped out with a slight smile when Beca quickly turned it off. 

“That was…” Beca paused, hesitating to say her true thoughts. “Really hot.”

“Yeah.” Chloe quickly agreed. “I think I made a good investment.” 

“Right. Well. Don’t forget to clean it and uh, yeah.” Beca awkwardly slipped off the bed and went to set the vibrator on Chloe’s nightstand.

“Wait.” Chloe grabbed her by the wrist. “Could I maybe return the favor?”

Beca swore she felt her heart literally stop for a moment. 

“You...what?”

“If you want.” Chloe sat up on her elbows nervously. “Go get yours.”

“Dude.” Beca grinned. “Okay, hold on.” She nearly tripped over her feet as she jogged out of Chloe’s room to grab her own vibrator, which was pretty much the same as Chloe’s. Chloe laid back against the pillow as she waited for Beca to return and whispered out a pleased, “wow…” as she still let her body come down from that high.

Beca returned shortly and looked nervously at Chloe. 

“You don’t have to-”

“Oh, stop worrying.” Chloe waved her off as she pulled her shorts back on. “Now lie down.” 

Beca did as she was told and Chloe just looked at her like she was missing the punchline of a joke.

“What?” Beca asked, suddenly self-conscious. 

“This is hard to do with shorts on.” Chloe nodded, holding back a giggle as she climbed onto the bed to sit by Beca. Beca couldn’t hide the blush on her cheeks as she wiggled out of her shorts and laid back down. She suddenly wished she had done a quick wax or something. It wasn’t out of control by any means, but not as tidy as Beca usually had her...area...before someone else had eyes on it. 

“Ready?” Chloe held it up with a raised eyebrow. Beca just nodded somewhat excitedly, somewhat nervously. She had slept with a couple guys and a couple girls. So she had experience. She had just never let anyone do anything like this before. It was kind of exhilarating. 

After watching Chloe beneath her, Beca was already wound up. She was worried about being embarrassed for how quick this might be. 

“Is this the setting you like?” Chloe asked as she repeated the same actions as Beca had. 

“Um...one up.” Beca managed to squeak out as her hips were already rolling with a mind of their own. 

“Good?” Chloe asked, grinning down at Beca who had her eyes closed shut and her hands were clenching into fists and unclenching at her sides.

“Yeah...that’s…” Beca’s jaw dropped open as Chloe hit a certain spot and her hips rolled slowly in time. “G-good. That’s...good.”

“Relax.” Chloe said softly, seeing how the parts of Beca that she actually had control over were very tense, she wanted to encourage her. She wanted Beca to embrace it and have a similar experience Chloe did. Because it had been awesome. 

Beca let out a breath and finally let her body relax. Chloe was being a tease, she could sense it. The vibrator would run along her folds then touch her clit, making her hips bear down into the mattress, ready to buck back up but Chloe would remove it before letting Beca feel too much pleasure. 

“Chloe…” Beca whined as her hips quivered, searching for that spot to be touched. Chloe smirked. She always found Beca attractive. You know, as a best friend finds a best friend attractive. And she knew Beca could be sexy when she wanted to be. It usually took a lot of goading from Chloe to get her to agree to a night out, but when she did she made sure to look hot. But nothing Chloe had seen could compare to this. 

Beca writhing beneath her. Beca thrusting her hips against a toy Chloe held in her hand. Beca’s chest heaving erratically. Beca’s mouth hung open as she panted for breath. It was something Chloe never knew she needed. 

Chloe finally had mercy on the poor brunette and mimicked the same actions Beca had done less than ten minutes earlier. She figured that was what Beca liked herself. And her reaction was beyond worth it. 

As she felt the vibration sink through her folds and massage her walls, Beca’s head slammed back into the pillow with an “Oh, God!” yelp that followed. Her hand grasped at her own breast with a mind of its own as Chloe thrusted deeper and tilted it to graze her clit. 

“Fuck...Chlo…” Beca was panting as her hips floundered uncontrollably. She felt her climax coming and hoped Chloe would just keep the pace because at that moment formulating words was not something Beca was sure she was capable of. She felt a bolting tingle in her starting in her chest that struck down to her core and she came undone. 

Chloe watched it happen with a sense of awe. She grinned when Beca was finally able to open her eyes and stop squirming. Beca’s eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Chloe with a goofy, pleased grin. 

“You good?” Chloe slowly slid the toy out and turned it off before tossing it on her nightstand next to her own. 

“Yeah.” Beca sighed. “Very good.”

“Good.” Chloe said softly, not moving from her spot hovering over Beca. They stayed like that for a moment, just staring at each other, studying the other’s gaze. 

“I have a confession.” Chloe finally said. 

“Hmm.”

“I really want to kiss you.” And she looked scared and vulnerable in that moment, like she could be humiliated any second.

“Well, I have a confession too.” Beca licked her lips and glanced away from Chloe for a quick second. Chloe seemed to wait for Beca to say her’s first. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for about 6 years.”

“What?!” Chloe nearly squealed with delight and couldn’t stop herself from slapping Beca on her shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because you’re my best friend. I didn’t want to ruin anything.” Beca gave Chloe a shove right back and tried to escape, but Chloe was faster and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above the brunette’s head. 

“You should’ve said something.” Chloe said seriously, her eyes boring a hole into Beca. 

“I’m saying something now.” Beca shrugged, her expression turning serious too. Chloe swallowed before leaning down to hover right above Beca. Beca’s eyes couldn’t stop flicking down to Chloe’s lips and back up to her eyes. And Chloe closed the distance, softly grazing her lips against Beca’s, testing the younger girl’s reaction. Beca quickly kissed her back and wrapped a hand around her neck. It took less than a few seconds for Chloe to release Beca’s wrists and hold Beca’s cheeks to keep her still as she let her tongue slide easily into Beca’s mouth with no resistance. 

They stayed like that for an amount of time neither knew, exchanging hot and need kisses while leaning back for short gasps of breath at a time. When their steamy little makeout session came to a natural end, Chloe smiled so wide Beca felt like she was some sort of hero. Chloe nestled into Beca’s side, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

“I hope we can do that again sometime.” She whispered against Beca’s ear, giving her neck a quick kiss.

“Which thing?” Beca smirked.

“Both.” Chloe said immediately, gripping onto Beca a little tighter.

“I think that can be arranged.” Beca felt the relief and excitement at Chloe’s words bubble in her chest as she leaned in for one more kiss before an inevitable snuggle session. She didn’t even care or really remember she wasn’t wearing pants. They were about to drift off into a nap, holding onto one another when Beca had one more quiet thought to express.

“I have another confession.” Beca smiled as she stroked a hand through red curls. Chloe hummed as she lightly held Beca’s hand against her own. “I’m really glad you bought that vibrator.”


End file.
